Tides of Change
by K.M Smoozy
Summary: Ike, Ranulf, and Soren bring a mysterious girl named Shiomi from the new continent of Kimarious to Tellius, along with the dangers of more war. Shiomi decides to help, but is dealing with problems of her own that haunt her. Maybe Ranulf can help with that
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, for some reason, you all seem to have stumbled to my FE fanfic. Whether this was intentional or by accident, it doesn't matter! :D**

**This FE fic will mostly revolve around my OC, who isn't even in this chapter LMAO. ^^;**

**It also revolves around the continent of Tellius after the events of FE10, and what wonders Ike brings back to his beloved continent. XD **

**But, sadly for you Ike fans, the story will not continuously revolve around this hero; it's going to constantly flow, but mostly revolve around my OC, Ranulf, and a couple more characters. Needless to say, if you like absolutely EVERY playable charrie in the FE 9 and 10, then this is a good fic for you, cuz it won't center around just one person; that's boring. XD**

**Anyway, please read, and if you want, tell me how you think later :D**

**Fire Emblem does not belong to me, but any OC's I have do.**

_"And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me"

_3 Doors Down- Away from the Sun  
_

_Tides of Change_

_Chapter One: The Legendary Hero_

Three figures walked slowly through the murky lands, the air and ground moist. They heard nothing but common wildlife, and the slight rustle of leaves as they danced in the wind. The moon was high in the sky, barely shining through the clouds of fog. The air was thick, humid, and unpleasant, intensifying the waves of danger that flowed through the atmosphere. Soren stopped, admittedly tired from the day of walking. "We've been travelling for a while nonstop, I think it's about time we set up camp and took a rest." The branded male suggested.

Ike plunged Ragnelle and Aldonite into the ground, and turned towards Soren. "That seems like a good idea to me..." He said, absentmindedly.  
Ranulf smirked at Soren, crossing his arms. "What's the matter Soren, your beorc legs about to give out?" the laguz joked.  
Soren scoffed, glaring at him. "Don't test my patience, Ranulf."  
Ranulf laughed. "Oh, don't be so uptight Soren; I was kidding! Besides, we should stay put until the fog subsides.... right Ike?"Ike returned from his thoughts, glancing at the duo. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, that would seem like the smart thing to do. Let's set up camp."

Ike watched the flames intensely, watching as the tips of the flames flickered, making the shadows of himself and his two friends dance in the light emitting from their fire. Closing his eyes, he let thoughts and memories of his old mercenary group flood his mind. His father, who had been such a good leader, then how Ike himself became leader. He remembered the support that Mist, Titania, and the others gave him... Well, Shinon and Gatrie weren't THAT supportive, but they came back.

_'Mist...'_

Ike, always being protective of his sister, wondered how she was doing. Was she running the mercenary group with pride? Had she ever given into Boyd's desires and decided to let him court her? Did Mist even miss him? And what about Titania? He wondered if she had stayed with the mercenary group, or returned to the Crimean army after all. Of coarse Oscar was back in the Crimean army (_and goddess knows what Keiran was putting him through_), and Boyd had promised to take care of his sister... In the back of his mind, Ike wondered if Boyd's intentions were as pure as the meat-head stated _(and unfortunately, Ike thought they were not_). He wondered if Rolf had ever gotten to, or even surpassed Shinon's level of archery. With his natural talent, this was most likely the case. He knew that Rhys had opened a small chapel in the mercenary grounds, he only hoped that the healer was able to keep HIMSELF healthy.

And what of Mia? Ike... didn't really know. She had pestered him the most about his decision to leave, grabbing him by his cape and yelling_," B-BUT I WANTED YOU TO BATTLE ME AT DAWN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL I'VE HAD MY BATTLE AT DAWN!"_ Then he had asked her why this was so, and she said_,"I ... I'm in love."_  
_"...In...love?"_  
_"Yes! I'm in love with your swordsmanship, Boss!"_  
Ike smirked at this memory._ 'Mia has always been quite the character... To bad she was only in love with my swordsmanship'_

Many had asked him to stay, not wanting to lose their hero.

_'Hero'_

_  
_Ike scoffed at the title. Yes, he had helped in the Mad King's War, and of coarse, he helped the continent of Tellius ward off the Goddess Ashera. But if he had stayed, what would happen then? The beorc and laguz had mended their conflicts, and there were more than enough people to contribute to the cause. There was Apostle Sanaki, who made it her goal to unify the continent. Then there was Micaiah, the silver-haired maiden, who heard the voice of Yune. Not to mention, there were many diplomats that contributed to the cause, such as Tormod, and King Tibarn. Then there was Stefan, who was beginning to colonize a village of branded; who were becoming less and less of a rarity. With so many people contributing, there was no more room for a hero; the continent of Tellius had more than enough of him. They've had enough of their legendary hero.

But, Ike often wondered how his life would be different if he hadn't decided to leave. He imagined that he would still be running the mercenary group, and he wouldn't have to worry about the others' safety. Maybe he would have settled down, but with who? Definitely not Aimee, Ike shuddered at the thought! While he did have a soft spot for Queen Elincia, he knew her heart trully belonged to Geoffrey, sadly. There was always Mia as well... but again, she only loved his swordsmanship. Many questioned Ike's sexuality due to his lack of interest in settling down. And of coarse, after seeing him hug Soren when he was crying, Boyd couldn't shut his mouth, saying they had "Man crushes" on each other. Regardless, Ike was interested in women- more-so than he thought- he just didn't know when to settle down, and more importantly, with who.

Ike opened his eyes, looking at his two faithful friends, Soren and Ranulf. Soren was writing something in a journal of sorts- probably recording the miles they had walked on this new land. Ranulf was... well, Ike didn't know what his laguz friend was doing; he seemed to be just staring off into the fire, smirking to himself. Ike shook his head, closing his eyes. _'Who knows what he's up to..'_

The hero had almost fallen asleep, until he heard the snap of a twig. His eyes opened wide, looking at his two friends; they too had heard the snap. "Don't make any sudden movements..." Ike said, in an even voice.  
Soren and Ranulf nodded. Ike, very slowly, leaned back, reaching for his sword. Soren followed suite, reaching slowly for his wind tome. Ranulf slowly stood, ready to transform into his laguz form. Ike was a few inches away from the handle of Ragnelle..._'Just a little more...'_ Ike's fingertips touched the sacred blade.

"IKE!"  
Ike whipped around, to see Ranulf transform in mid air, and attack an unknown beast to his right. Wasting no more time, Ike grabbed his sword. Hearing rustling to his left, he quickly turned towards the source of the sound, only to have the biggest alligator he had ever seen in his life jump out, jaw snapping dangerously. Ike's sword clashed with the beast's jaw, which showed a set of razor sharp teeth. Holding off the animal, he looked to his companions and noticed something bad... really bad.

They were surrounded.

**D: Aww, poor Ike! **

**Well, I know what some of you are thinking, why is he acting kinda depressed?**

**Well, IMO, I don't think travelling to find new continents is really fun when you're leaving all you friends/family behind. Plus, I think the reasons are self-explanatory in this chapter .;;**

**And GASP, alligators are attackin the trio! But the question is, are they really alligators, or somethin else? Hurr hurr hurr... *runs away***

**Next chapter will begin the entrance of my OC :DDD**


	2. Chapter Two

**HURRAH! Chapter Two :DDDDDDDDD**

**Anyway, uh.. well, you meet my OC in this chapter, as well as a new type of laguz!**

**Speaking of which; if some of the names sound weird, that is because I'm trying to stay as FE like as possible with them**

**And, I heard that most names chosen were Germanic, so I looked up a bunch of germanic names.. but some of them were just weird, **

**so then I switched over to Greek, and Teutonic names, and went briefly into greek mythology names (didn't use any from those though XD)**

**My OC's name is actually Japanese ^^; I find names based on the meaning they possess, sort of like how Sora= Sky, and Odette= Wealth. I know; kinda corny, but it's relevant to the story, kay? **

**Key:**

"Normal Speech AKA: talk in modern tongue" **/ **_'Thought' _**/ **_"Talk in ancient Tongue"_

**Anyway, enough rambling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? XD I do however, own any side ideas, like mah OCs**

_If I strum chords  
Would you sing a song with me?  
If I leave town  
Would you leave along with me?_

_And we could fly away  
To outer space  
Or we could find a way  
To leave this place_

_We don't need a map  
And you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear  
The things you know they're gonna say_

_You don't trust yourself  
But girl trust me  
Don't look in the mirror  
The past you don't wanna see_

_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_

_~Metro Station: California~_

_Tides of Change_

_Chapter Two: The Continent of Kimarious_

Ike threw the alligator away from him, walking backwards until he was back to back to back with Soren and Ranulf. "... Ike, this isn't looking well for us." Soren admitted, his fingers lingering on his beloved tome.  
Ike grunted, gripping his sword tighter. "We still have to fight; they're just alligators, we can beat them."

However, as soon as Ike said that, the alligators froze, standing still. Ranulf narrowed his eyes. "Ike.. I don't think they're regular alligators."  
Upon saying that, the alligators glowed a familiar color, transforming into half humans. Dark laughter ran throughout the campsite. "That blue monkey is right, Ike was it? We are not ordinary alligators- we are part of the alligator laguz tribe!" A gator-laguz cried, snarling with anger.  
Ranulf raised an eyebrow. "..Blue Monkey?"  
Soren rolled his eyes, while Ike narrowed his eyes. "We are from the continent of Tellius, we mean you no harm."

Somehow, this seemed to amuse the gator-laguz, for they started hollering with laughter. "Did you hear that? Those beorc and that blue monkey are from a continent other than Kimarious, Boss!"  
"....Is that so?"  
Ike, Ranulf and Soren looked out towards the trees, and saw a large, bulky figure step out of the brush. Ike glared at him; he was tall, his skin had an odd, green tint to it, and the look in his eyes, it was sinister. "I take it you are the leader of these laguz?" Ike asked.  
The bulky man sneered, his long alligator tail swatting the ground. "Yes, yes I am. And who are you, pathetic human?"  
Ike stood tall, maybe he would be able to talk to him in peace? "I'm Ike, le-... former leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Accompanying me is Soren, my tactician, and Ranulf, former right hand man to Gallia's current king. We are, as I said, from the continent of Tellius."  
The alligator eyed the three men for a while, deciding what to do next. After what seemed like centuries, the half-gator smirked. "...Boys, tie them up and take them to -" The alligator-laguz was interrupted as shrieking and yelling was heard from the back of the group.

"AHH! It's that wench! She's after us!" one of the laguz shouted, running past the three trapped males and to who knows where to.  
Soren looked at his two companions. "Ike, Ranulf, we can't miss our chance for escape..." he whispered.  
Ranulf and Ike nodded.

The leader clenched his firsts, growling in anger. "Grr... Men, forget about those pathetic beings, get that girl! Hermenegildo wants her alive!"  
Just as he said that, a fairly tall, lean figure jumped down from the branches above, landing next to Ike. Ike gripped his sword tightly, not sure if he should attack. The figure, what seemed to be an attractive beorc with a head of purple hair, stared at him. Ike just stared back at her, shocked. _'Is this who they were talking about? Is this that... wench?'  
_He couldn't believe that to be so; she was of normal height, with only a knife tucked in a compartment of her belt, which was fastened around a fairly tight-fitting, above the knee, turqouise dress. She had a book tucked under one arm, the other, bracelet-clad hand was at the book, ready to take it out. Her eyes were an aqua color, wide in excitement it seemed. It was hard to see them through her long, dark purple bangs.  
_"You have to get out of here!"_ she yelled, in the ancient tongue.  
Ike was confused. "Did anybody get that?" He asked his companions.

"She said we have to get out of here!" Ranulf said, clawing away at an alligator that approached him.  
Ike narrowed his eyes. "But then she'll be caught; and she's the first person we've come across that isn't hostile! We can't leave her by herself!" Ike protested, swinging Ragnelle at an approaching alligator, saving the mysterious girl from being torn apart.

Ranulf translated what Ike had said, so that the girl could understand, in the midst of battle. As she dodged one of the alligators from snapping his jaw at her frail looking arm, she gave Ranulf an annoyed look, scoffing. _"There is a reason they fear me you know!"_ She said, defending her pride.  
Before Ranulf could retaliate, the girl pushed him to the side, and whipped out her knife. In one swift movement, the alligator that had almost attacked Ranulf fell to the ground, dead.

"..._Okay, so you CAN defend yourself. However_," Ranulf pushed the girl to the side, clawing an attacking alligator in the face,"_ you can't deny that you need our help_."  
The purple haired girl pouted, gripping her knife tighter. She dashed in front of Soren, knocking an alligator away from him. "..._ Fine! We need to get away from here as soon as possible though. If more people come, I'm not sure if we'll make it_." she admitted.

"So, what did she say?" Soren asked, using wind to ward off more alligators.  
"She agreed to come with us." Ranulf said. "But, she said we have to get away from here as soon as possible."  
Ike pulled out Aldonite, getting closer to the three. "That won't be a problem. Everyone, hold on."  
Soren put a hand on Ike's shoulder, and Ranulf transformed back into his half human form. He put his own hand on Ike's other shoulder, and held out a hand to the girl. "_What are you doing_?" she asked, nervous to take his hand.  
Ranulf gave the girl a soft smile, still holding his hand out. "_Take my hand. I promise, we won't hurt you_."  
Hesitantly, she took his hand, giving a smile of her own. Just as she did, an alligator jumped out, ready to snap it's jaw at the girl.  
"Ike, NOW!"  
As Ike summoned the powers of Aldonite, Ranulf yanked the girl by the hand, sending her crashing into his chest. A bright, blinding light manifested the area and the alligator plopped onto the ground where the group of four should have been.

The leader gritted his teeth, seething with anger. He looked at a tree, deciding it would be the outlet of his anger. In one swift movement, he punched the tree, his fist cracking through the thick bark.  
"You FOOLS! If you don't find that group by sunrise, Hermenegildo will have our heads!"

* * *

I held on tightly, my eyes shut to block out that blinding light. The light slowly started to disappear, but to be honest, I didn't want to let go. I had stupidly trusted that blue cat, and took his hand. Now I'm who knows where ! Sometimes, I really questioned my logic. "..._ You can let go now_."  
I blinked, opening my eyes. My hand was gripping the cat-laguz's shirt. Quite tightly might I add._ 'Great...'_ I thought, trying to hold back the heat that was apparently appearing on my cheeks. "_Well, you can hang on, if that suits to your liking_." The cat added, smirking.  
I swiped my hand away from him, unable to hide my blush anymore. "_Don't flatter yourself_!" I exclaimed, stepping away from him.

The cat gave off a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "_I was kidding, I apologize_.."  
I couldn't help but smile, nodding slowly. "_It's okay_..."  
I looked around, not recognizing my surroundings. The earth wasn't muddy, it wasn't foggy, and the air was... cold, and crisp. Back at Meloria the sea wind was always warm. I shuddered, surprised I could see my own breathe. "..._Where are we_?" I asked.  
The cat, who seemed to be the only one who could speak the ancient tongue, hesitated. "_That's... That's a good question. Hold on_."  
He turned towards the bulky, blue haired male, saying words in such a complex pattern that I thought the cat was speaking gibberish. The blue haired male glanced at me briefly, almost apologetically, and responded to the cat by speaking more gibberish. The cat nodded, then turned towards me.

"_We seem to be on the seashore of Cantus_." I tilted my head in confusion; there was no Cantus where I was from. "_Where.. is Cantus_?"  
The cat smirked. "_Here_."  
I rolled my eyes. "_Okay, smart ass, well where is here_?"  
The cat doned a more serious look on his face, and hesitated before he answered. "..._Cantus, a village of Crimea, on the continent of Tellius_."  
My eyes widened. "_Y-you mean_-?"  
"_Yes, we brought you back to our continent_."

I cursed to myself, though he still heard. I turned away from him, slapping my palm against my forehead. For only three guys, they sure caused me a LOT of trouble! "_What's wrong_?"  
I whipped around. "_What's WRONG? I'm at an unknown continent, that's what's wrong! UGH! This complicates things so much_!" I yelled, gripping my head in anger.

I heard the smallest of the trio, a raven-haired beorc, speak that dumb gibberish- I recognized it to be the modern tongue- and the cat turned towards me. "_Listen, I know you probably aren't in the mood to talk but we'd like to know what went on back there, and more about where you are from_."  
"_You want me to what_?"  
The cat sighed. "_Listen, this continent has been in peace for three years now. If we've just put it in danger, we need to know_."  
I stared at the multi-colored eyes of the cat for a long time. _'Man, I have to get back to Meloria to save Valfredo... but if I don't help these guys they probably won't let me go back. And now that Hermenegildo and his goons know that there is more life in this world, he'll stop at nothing to eliminate them... Amelio, Adelinda, please give me more time... Please protect that old geezer.'_

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "..._Okay, I'll tell you about the Continent of Kimarious_."  
The cat smiled. "_You will_?" I nodded. "_You have a right to know... you did save me after all_."  
He turned to his friends, speaking that gibberish again, and then turned back to me. "_I'm Ranulf_," he said pointing to himself,"_The beorc with the two swords is Ike_," he continued, pointing to the bulky, blue haired male,"_and that is Soren; don't mind him, he always acts like he has something lodged up his ass_." Ranulf finished, pointing to Soren.  
I looked at the raven-haired beorc, and just like Ranulf had stated, he was looking at me with such an expression that I HAD to believe him. I laughed, smiling. I held out my hand. "_My name is Shiomi_."

xXxIke's POVxXx

I smiled as Shiomi shook Ranulf's hand, at least she had calmed down. Ranulf really did have a talent for talking with different races. I listened intently, despite not knowing the ancient tongue very well, as Shiomi told Ranulf about the continent which she came from- the continent we took her from. She was very energetic, and maybe even a bit overdramatic as she told her story, flailing her arms and speaking loudly. I kind of figured out that she would be ... very Mia/Tormod like the minute she started shouting in the ancient tongue, gripping her head in anger.  
But, as much as Shiomi was a likable character, I couldn't help but be suspicious of her as well. What were her motives? Most of all, what WAS she? Of coarse, she could be a beorc, but at the same time, I thought otherwise. There was just something about her that wasn't...beorc like? I couldn't figure it out. Her eyes, though I couldn't tell from her long bangs, seemed normal enough, and her ears weren't pointed or different from any other beorc's. Plus, she didn't seem to have any type of animal like features. She could be a branded- but... I thought this was also unlikely.

"You're trying to figure out what she is as well?" Soren asked, turning towards me.  
I was speechless, surprised Soren and I were thinking the same thing. "..Yeah. I mean, she seems like a beorc but..."  
"Something about her aura bothers you?" Soren finished.  
I nodded. "Yeah.."  
Soren sighed. "It could be that she's a laguz that is very similar looking to a beorc."  
I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
"The first sign of life we saw at that new continent were alligator-type laguz, and what seems to be a beorc girl. And then there's also the possibility of monkey-type laguz."  
I laughed. "Soren, you can't be serious... wait, are you?"  
Soren nodded. "These laguz... they seem to be based on the environment they live in. Think about it; the continent we were on was humid, and hot. So obviously, tropical animals probably inhabit these parts. Maybe, tropical laguz also inhabit these parts. Also, the leader of the alligator-laguz constantly called Ranulf a monkey. This may be an odd form of slander, or maybe he thought Ranulf was a monkey-type laguz at first.."

I slowly nodded. "...Good point."  
My mind started to wander again, thinking about well, just the thought of being back in Crimea. Back at the continent of Tellius. I barely knew before what I would do if I ever returned to Tellius, but, now that I've seemed to bring back trouble, NOW I know what I have to do. I closed my eyes, listening to the waves from the shore. I let out a sigh, which seemed to be bottled up inside me ever since I left Tellius.

I opened my eyes when I heard movement, and saw Shiomi walk off. I instantly stood, about to go after her when Ranulf grabbed my shoulder.  
"Ike, relax, she's not running off anywhere."  
I turned towards Ranulf, confused. "Then what is she doing?"  
Ranulf frowned. "Well, after she told me everything, she requested some time alone. I told her she could have it, as long as she stays in my sight.. Ike, there is a LOT I need to explain to you."  
I loosened up, sitting down on the sand again. "Am I going to like what I hear?" I asked, hesitantly.  
Something told me that what I heard wouldn't be so nice.  
Ranulf sighed, as Soren walked up to us. "No.. In fact, I don't think anybody is going to like this."  
I closed my eyes again, bracing myself for the worst. "Regardless... Fire away."

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

The sun was rising, Ike, Ranulf and Soren waited for Shiomi, who looked out at the sea. Soren groaned, growing impatient.  
"If we are to make it to the mercenary fort by sun-down, we need to leave now." He stated, frowning.  
Ranulf glared at the branded. "Soren, she's new to not only this continent, but our language too. She needs time."  
Ike nodded. "Let's just be patient."  
Shiomi sighed, taking in the ocean air one last time. _'Don't worry, just stay calm Shiomi. Everything will be okay_.' She opened her eyes. Taking one last look at the waves, she turned around, to see the three men waiting for her. She quickly tip-toed out of the water's edge, and put on her shoes once she was off the sand. "Sorry.. you...um.. weigh big." Shiomi said, trying to talk the modern tongue.  
Soren arched a brow. "Excuse me?"  
Shiomi blushed, grinning stupidly. _'Must've said something wrong...'_She thought, sweat-dropping.  
"I say sorry. Because, you....weigh big." Shiomi repeated, hoping she was making sense.  
Ranulf laughed, amused by her attempt to speak the modern tongue.  
"_Shiomi, you just apologized for our large weight_." Ranulf explained, smirked.  
Shiomi slapped herself on the forehead, blushing fiercely. "_Oh! Crap! I was trying to say 'Sorry for waiting a long time'! Augh, I'm so sorry_."  
Shiomi bowed low, saying. "So sorry!"

Ike smiled. "It's okay Shiomi, we understand." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
She grinned. "Ike, very nice!" She exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.((A/N: Sorry to break this up so suddenly, but did anyone else think of Borat when they read that? LMAO *bricked* sorry, continue! .; )) Ike laughed. "You're nice too, Shiomi." He said.  
She laughed, glancing at Soren, who was glaring at her.  
"We've wasted enough time just standing here, let's go." Soren said, beginning to walk off.

Shiomi pouted. "S-Soren..."  
Soren stopped, turning around. "What, Shiomi?"  
Shiomi crossed her arms. "Soren look mean. Talks like log is up ass."  
Ranulf held his chin, his lip quivering, about to break with laughter. Soren turned towards him. "Did you teach her this?" Soren spat.  
Ranulf held his arms up protectively. "No! I haven't taught her anything.." Ranulf said, smirking.  
Soren sighed, closing his eyes. "... Oh well. More pressing matters are at hand. Lets go."  
Ike nodded. "Right, off to the Greil Mercenary Fort."

As Soren passed the two, Ranulf turned towards Shiomi. "_Shiomi, I know Soren comes off as rude, but please be patient with him. You'll grow on him_."  
Shiomi sighed. "_I didn't do anything to him and he's acting like I slaughtered his family or something! It hurts_.."  
Ranulf smirked, holding his arms out. "_Well... do you want a hug then_?" He asked, playfully.  
Shiomi smirked, punching his shoulder playfully. "_I'll pass_." she said, walking past him.  
Ranulf laughed, following behind her.

**LMAO, I apologize, Soren fans ^^; Don't worry, Soren and Shiomi will learn to play nice...eventually**

**Anyway, Shiomi will be kind of left as a mystery for now. What do you guys think? Is she a laguz or a beorc? Hmm..**

**And you can bet that sometimes Shiomi's modern speech will slip up, if only for comedy relief XD**

**I promise she'll get better as the story progresses; or at least you won't hate her ^^;**

**anyway, R&R, if you want, and onward, to chapter three :DDDDDDDD**

**OH! P.S.- the songs I put in here either sorta/kinda reflect what's going on in the chapter, or maybe it could be just a song I was listening to while typing this up ^^;**

**Usually it's the first one though....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, chapter three, huh?**

**Well, a lot happens near the end of the chapter, but not much in the beginning and middle. But at least you'll get to **

**see that Shiomi isn't just some damsel ya know? But, you'll see.. XD**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys if you like the idea that I put **

**songs/pieces of songs in the beginning of the chapter? And, if you think you have a better **

**song with a better set of lyrics, just tell me :D I'll then update the chapter if I think the lyrics are better . XD**

**Anyway, Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me, but mah OCs do. **

_All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start  
Cause i can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes  
You taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

_Back to the start now  
I wont let you go this way now_

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

_~One Republic: Someone to Save You~_

_Tides of Change_

_Chapter Three: A Reunion_

The four walked on, silence hanging over them as they headed forward to their destination. Soren had the lead, surprisingly eager to return to the Mercenary base. (A/N: I guess even those with a heart of stone have their moments lmao ^^;) Ike was close behind Soren, talking to him from time to time. Shiomi and Ranulf lagged on behind the two, Shiomi bombarding Ranulf with many questions.  
"_Wow, it's so cool that all of the races of this continent get along now! I wish.. hmm_.." Shiomi trailed off, not finishing her sentence.  
Ranulf looked over to Shiomi, and frowned. She seemed so sad at the mention of that subject, but Ranulf could relate. He remembered when beorc scorned at the name of laguz, and often used offensive terms such as "sub-human". He knew what it was like for your country to go into war. And Shiomi seemed to be all smiles and fun, but he knew that on the inside, she felt horrible.

"..._Shiomi_?"  
Shiomi blinked, returning from whereever her mind wandered off to. "_I'm sorry Ranulf, my mind was in cloud-nine! Hahah, what were you saying_?" she asked, grinning widely.  
Ranulf smiled softly._ 'She'll learn that, she's not alone'_  
"_Well.. like Kamarious, there are different kinds of laguz on Tellius_."  
Shiomi blinked, grinning. "_Really? I love all kinds of laguz_!"  
Ranulf's left brow arched. "..._Really_?"  
Shiomi nodded. "_Yeah! Even though you're at war with a certain race, that doesn't mean you have to HATE that race. Because well, that would be kind of racist_."  
Ranulf smiled. "_That's a bold thing to say.. and at the same time very generous_."  
Shiomi laughed. "_I guess. So_..."  
Ranulf looked at her, seeing a mischeivous gleam in her eye. "_Soo_???" He breathed, urging her to continue.  
Shiomi smirked. "_Are all the cat laguz as cute as you, or were you blessed with hotness_?"  
Ranulf laughed. "_Are you trying to flirt with me Shiomi_?" He asked.  
Shiomi closed her eyes, grinning. "_Maayybe_.."

Ranulf laughed, scratching his right ear. "_So, do you have an answer_?"  
Ranulf blinked. "_What_?"  
Shiomi smirked. "_Do you have an answer to my question, or do you happen to be one of those mysterious types that leave girls in suspense_?"  
Ranulf was left speechless. _'She is serious'  
_Ranulf looked away, laughing as he tried to hide away an apparent blush on his cheeks. "_I underestimated you, Shiomi_."  
Shiomi laughed, smiling. "_What? You thought I was one of those goodie goodies_?" she asked, mockingly.  
Ranulf scratched behind his head. "_Well, yes actually. But, you've proved me wrong_."  
"_Hmm, well, as they say; you can never judge a book by its cover_!"  
Ranulf smiled. "_Yes, you're right_.."

For a while, Ranulf was left staring at Shiomi. _'Definitely more different than I had imagined...'_ He thought.  
It just, left him confused. From their conversation, Ranulf could tell that Shiomi had a big heart, and she obviously wasn't afraid of showing affection. Did she not know the consequences of a laguz and beorc pairing up though? Sure, branded were not looked at as much of a curse anymore, but did she not know the consequences a laguz went through?_ 'Maybe she is a laguz'_  
Ranulf glanced at Shiomi again._ '... Nah'_  
Ranulf shook off the thought, walking onward.

"Um, Ike? Where we go?" Shiomi asked, in the modern tongue.  
Ike blinked, then turned towards Shiomi.  
"My.. old home."  
Shiomi grinned excitedly. "It nice?"  
Ike smiled. "It's very nice Shiomi. There are some old friends I'd like for you to meet there."  
Shiomi's grin faultered. "..More people?"  
Ike nodded. "Don't worry Shiomi, they are nice. I'm sure they will like you."  
Shiomi's grin widened again. "Me cannot wait until meet Ike's beorc friends!"  
Ike smiled, understanding what she was saying.

Soren turned towards her, giving her a peculiar look. "Shiomi... aren't you a beorc yourself?"  
Shiomi only pouted at Soren, and turned away from him, crossing her arms in a huff. "Shiomi no speak to mean person!" she spat.  
Soren's eye twitched in anger, while Ranulf couldn't help but laugh.  
"Looks like you got off on the wrong foot with Shiomi." Ranulf joked, seeing Soren's agitated expression.  
"...Ranulf, Did I ever tell you I can see the future?"  
"Or really? And what do you see?"  
"A new breed of laguz. It's called the "Cats with no tail" laguz. Do you want to know who it's founding member is?"  
Ranulf held up his hands in defeat, nervously chuckling as he stepped away from Soren. "Heh heh.. I'll pass."

Ike shook his head, ignoring the two. "Shiomi, are you... not a beorc?" Ike asked, urging her to answer.  
Shiomi only smirked, closing her eyes. "Maybe me is, maybe me not."  
Soren groaned. "What kind of an answer is that?!"  
Shiomi returned the glare that Soren was giving her, and started walking on ahead. "What important is that me no want to harm pretty continent called Tellius. If me need, Shiomi will show what she can do. Right now Shiomi not allowed." Ranulf came to Shiomi's side, putting a hand on her shoulder. ".._Why not_?" he asked.  
Shiomi broke eye contact with him, then looked at all three of them. "Shiomi not allowed... because...someone close to me chest-" Shiomi held her hands to her heart, her bracelets clinging," - told me not to. Only if last moment resort."

Ike nodded, understanding. "..Okay Shiomi. I trust you."  
Shiomi smiled. "Me thank Ike. I happy that beorc from here peaceful like beorc from Kimarious," Shiomi stared at Soren, and flashed a glare at him," and no mean like Soren!"  
Soren glared at the girl, appalled by her rude behavior. "You're so childish, Shiomi!"  
Shiomi smirked, then stretched her cheeks to make a funny face, sticking out her tongue. "At least me not act like old crab!"  
Soren rolled his eyes. "Well at least I can form complete sentences!"  
Shiomi pouted, turning away. "Shiomi will learn! You crappy mage!"  
Soren glared at her. "What do you know about being a mage?"  
Shiomi pulled out a blue tome- the one Ike had seen her hold earlier. "Shiomi know lots! Me level C tome user!"  
Soren sighed, looking away from her. "I'm a Level A tome user, and I don't know what element you use but I've never seen a blue tome."  
Shiomi smirked. "Hmph, Soren will see... if we battle."  
Soren gave a soft, almost invisible smile, holding his own tome tighter. "Fine then. When we enter battle, we shall see who is the better mage."

Meanwhile, Ike and Ranulf shook their heads, watching the two mages argue with eachother.  
Ike sighed,"They talk as if we'll be going to war soon."  
"Well, at least they aren't ignoring each other..." Ranulf stated, sighing.  
Ike chuckled, nodding. "That's true. It was beginning to get hard, to feel the tension between those two."

"Soren look like girl!"  
"What?! At least I don't look skimpy; who the hell wears an above the knee dress into battle?!"  
"I wear short dress and very pretty... But even so Soren looks more like girl than me!"  
"Ugh, Shiomi, you're such a.. WHA?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Shiomi wants to make Soren braids!"  
"Shiomi, don't touch my hair!"  
"But-"  
"No!"  
"...Crab."  
"Hmph.. You're a nusiance."

Ike and Ranulf sighed, exhausperated. "Well, at least they're finding common ground." Ranulf tried to assure.  
Ike scoffed. "And what would that be? That they hate each other?"  
Ranulf paused. "...Yup, pretty much!"

* * *

The four stood before the Mercenary Base, Ike seeming much more antsy than usual. Soren, although he didn't want to admit it, was anxious to see his old comrades as well. Ranulf felt indifferent; he was mostly excited to find out how their continent was fairing. He looked to his right, to see Shiomi with a slight frown on her face. ".._Shiomi_?"  
Shiomi turned towards him, grinning. "_What_?" she asked.  
Ranulf put a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. "_Don't be nervous, it's okay_."  
Shiomi laughed lightly, fidgiting with her hands. "_I'm not nervous. Don't worry_."  
"..._If you say so_.."  
Ranulf smirked, his hand falling from her shoulder, trailing down her arm as it did so. Shiomi couldn't help but blush. _'Surely that was coincidental..An accident probably.'_ She thought to herself.  
Then, she couldn't help but glance at Ranulf, only to see him smirking at her. She laughed. "_Hmm, I think I've been underestimating you Ranulf_.." She admitted, the blush leaving her face.  
Ranulf laughed. "_Well, I'm only returning the favor_." he said.  
Shiomi smiled, shaking her head.

The four of them entered the Mercenary Base, Ike calling out,"Hello? Is anybody here?"  
It was silent, there was no answer.  
"Maybe they're out on a mission?" Ranulf suggested.  
Soren shook his head. "Unlikely; the gate was open..."  
"HELLOO!" Ike called out again, much louder.

"I'm comin, I'm comin! Sheesh, you'd think people had patience for good mercenary work!"  
Ike smirked. _'Boyd..'_ He thought, recognizing that voice instantly.  
Ike turned around the corner of the room, and almost dropped his axe in shock. "...I-Ike? And the cat and Soren too!" Boyd exclaimed.  
Ranulf sighed. "I'm glad you remember my name.." he muttered.  
Boyd ran up to the four, not noticing Shiomi yet.  
"Wow, Ike! Dude, you're still buff- and alive! I can't believe you're here.. after three years! I was worried some punk-rookie could've hurt you out there!"  
Ike laughed. "It's good to see you too, B-"  
Before Ike could finish, Boyd turned to the other two males. "Hey, Ranulf right? Ha, you're still the same old cat! But it's nice seeing you again!"  
Ranulf smiled. "Same."  
Boyd turned to Soren, and smirked. "Oh Soren! Never I thought this day would come! Come er', you!"  
Soren tried to evade his grasp, but Boyd was too quick, and he swiped the wind mage into a death hug.  
"Urgh.. B..Boyd! I.. haven't seen you for... three.. years.. don't, make me.. KILL you!" Soren choked, trying to breathe.  
Boyd set down the raven-haired male, chuckling. "Oh Soren, you don't know how much I missed your threats!"

The green-haired meathead heard a giggle behind Ranulf, and blinked. He smirked.  
"Ranulf, either you taught your ass to make feminine giggles, or you three brought back a girl!"  
Ranulf sighed,_ 'Three years and he's still an idiot...'_ Ranulf thought to himself.  
He stepped to the side, to reveal Shiomi. Boyd grinned. "Hey! I'm Boyd! Did Ike bring you back from a new continent?"  
Shiomi nodded, holding out her hand. "Yes.. Me, Shiomi."  
Boyd took her hand, gladly shaking it. "Cool! I hope you enjoy yourself while you're here!"

"Boyd, what's all the noise about?"  
The group turned towards the source of the voice, to see a young woman with brunette hair, and beautiful blue eyes. They widened, upon seeing the Fort's visitors.  
"Ranulf! Soren!" She exclaimed. Her eyes started to water as she stared at the third male. "...I-Ike?"  
Ike smiled, nodding. "H-hey there Mist. Did you..miss me?"  
In a flash, the young girl ran up to her brother, embracing him in a hug. "Ike! Oh Ike! You're... you're back!  
Ike stumbled back a bit, but then found his balance. He hugged his sister back.  
"..Yeah, I'm back."

* * *

"So.. You're from the continent of ... Kimarious?" Titania asked, as everyone sat at the dinner table.  
Shiomi nodded, grinning. "That is C-corr.. correct!"  
Shinon sighed annoyedly. "So that means there's more su-.." he glanced at Ranulf, then cleared his throat," laguz outside of Tellius?"  
Shiomi nodded again. "Lots!"  
Rhys blinked, interested. "Hmm, interesting."  
Rolf nodded. "Yeah, what kinds?"

Shiomi took a sip of water before continuing. "There are Beorc, Eagle-Laguz, Monkey Laguz, Alligator Laguz, and.. many fish-laguz."  
Soren blinked, suddenly interested. "...Really? What type of fish?"  
Shiomi scratched her forehead, thinking of how to put the words in modern tongue. "W-well.. Ranulf say that cat,tiger, and lions united. Same with fish. There is dolphin, swordfish, and shark. And..." Shiomi hesitated, trailing off.  
Ranulf urged her to continue. "And??"  
Shiomi grinned sheepishly, feeling stupid. "You will think Shiomi crazy... but people say mermaid-laguz exist."  
Soren's eyes lit up, as if realizing something.  
Gatrie perked up at this. "Oh wow! MERMAID laguz? They must be babes.." He gushed, drool almost escaping from the corner of his lips.  
Shiomi looked at him, confused. "No.. Mermaids like all laguz; not stay as baby."  
Mist rolled her eyes. " I don't think that's what he mean't.."  
Shiomi looked at Ranulf, confused.

Ranulf then went off to explain what Gatrie meant, and Shiomi blushed, understanding.  
"Oh.. Sorry, Me very bad at Modern Tongue." Shiomi apologized.  
Mist shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's alright. You actually speak it very well for someone with no experience."  
Gatrie smirked. "Oh hey, Shiomi. If you want to learn about our tongue, I can teach you."  
Shiomi smiled brightly. "Really?"  
Gatrie chuckled. "Yeah, we can start out with my tongue." He said, looking at her seductively.  
Shiomi laughed, which surprised the others.

She then turned to Ranulf, and told him something in the ancient tongue. Whatever she said made Ranulf laugh.  
"What did she say?" Asked Ike, wary.  
Ranulf smirked, looking at Gatrie. "Gatrie, Shiomi said that while your effort to flirt with her was a good one, it doesn't work on her since she's quite the flirt herself."  
Soren scoffed. "Yeah, I think the three of us got that when she started flirting with you on our way here."  
Ranulf glared at Soren, annoyed. "We weren't flirting; just engaging in friendly conversation. You wouldn't know; we weren't even speaking in the modern tongue."  
Soren rolled his eyes "Hmph.."

"As interesting as this topic is.." Mist interrupted, changing the subject,"I think what was said before is even more urgent. If our continent is in danger, we need to alert everyone immediately.  
Ike nodded. "Since we're closer to Melior, we'll go to Queen Elincia first. Ranulf, to make things quicker, maybe you should go to Gallia to warn Skrimir?"  
Ranulf nodded, agreeing. "Yes, I'll do that.. But what about Shiomi? I don't want to leave her alone."  
Ike eyed Ranulf curiously, in which Ranulf rolled his eyes, annoyed that he had to explain. " She may be able to understand the modern tongue; but she still has some difficulty speaking it."  
Shiomi tugged on Ranulf's arm, grinning at him. "I okay, Ranulf. I learn better, when have to speak modern tongue." Shiomi assured.  
Ranulf sighed. "_Are you sure_?" he asked.  
Shiomi nodded. "_Yeah_."

Ranulf ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "All right. I'll set out tomorrow, at dawn."  
Ike nodded. "Understood. We'll set out at dawn as well."  
Boyd smirked. "Awesome! We have the old boss, back in business!"  
Ike frowned slightly. "Hold on. Just because I'm back doesn't mean that Mist automatically-"  
"Ike, don't worry," Mist interrupted, smiling," I resign my position, and give it back to you. I planned on doing that anyway."  
Ike slowly nodded. "All right.. if that's what you want."

* * *

I walked around the mercenary fort, deciding that I liked these beorc! Well, Shinon seemed a bit rude, even more so than Soren, but oh well. They were generous enough to give me my own room, and offered me some warmer clothing (since mine was for warm weather, and it was mid fall on Tellius). I just put dark blue leggings under my dress, and replaced the sandals with boots. And also, I was offered a white cape from Mist, which I gladly took- it was cute! I made my way towards the exit, wanting to take a walk outside.  
"Shiomi, where are you off to?"  
I turned around, seeing Titania. I smiled. "I want to walk. Won't go far, promise." I held up my hand, promising.  
Titania smiled. "Okay, just don't be too long. It might rain tonight.."  
I nodded. "Okay!"

Titania waved, walking away. Once she was gone, I walked out the door to get a breath of fresh air.

As I walked around, I admired the scenery. The trees were multiple shades of green, orange and reds, some golden yellows appearing too. Being from a tropical land, I've never seen fall, since it's always summer. I walked along a dirt path, hearing the crickets chirp as night fell. Along the way, I found a small pond. Deciding this was a good spot to sit and relax, I did so. I rolled up my leggings (they cut off at the ankle), and pulled my boots off, dipping my feet into the ice-cold water. Cold or not, I didn't care, sighing.  
_'It's been so long since I've been in water..'_ I thought. My smile dissappeared, a sour expression on my face. _'It's been long since I've seen Amelio and Adelinda.. Oh.. Valfredo.'_

Tears began to appear in my eyes, but I closed my eyes, holding them back. _'I'm.. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you Valfredo. If I had followed your orders, you wouldn't be in danger right now.'  
_I clenched my fists, ripping the grass out from it's roots. "_Why do I have to be so stupid_?" I muttered, unable to hold back my tears anymore.  
_'He saved my life, and all I did all these years was put his in danger! I was just a lowly theif.. And he helped me live! And then I ... I ran away when I should have stayed by his side! I'm so stupid.. So Stupid'_  
I looked at my reflection- only to glare at the pathetic face that glared back at me. My eyes were a little darker than usual, something that always happened when I cried, and my bangs were all over my face, stuck due to the fountain of tears I produced. As tears rolled off my cheeks, dripping lightly into my reflection, I couldn't help but feel disgusted.  
_'I'm so weak..'  
_Out of anger, I brought my right foot slowly out of the water, then kicked it down on my reflection.  
"_I'M SO STUPID_!" I cried, a new flow of tears streaming down my face.

I sobbed loudly for a while, my shoulders shaking. I glared at my rippled reflection, glad I couldn't see myself right now; I'd probably look ridiculous. Instead, I just kept on crying, waiting for my reflection to reappear. As the water rippled, the color of orange and ice-blue appeared. I gasped, turning around.  
"_Ranulf_!" I choked, shocked to see him there.  
I instantly turned away, trying my best to wipe my face clean. As I did so, I heard him sit next to me. I felt his warm, rough hand cup my right shoulder. I turned towards him, despite how I looked.  
"_Shiomi... You're not stupid_."  
I hiccuped, unable to break eye contact with him. ".._Ranulf, yes I am! Because of me.. Because of me_-"  
I was interrupted, feeling myself being yanked. In a few seconds, I realized that Ranulf had pulled me into a hug. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt. For some reason, I thought that would help my tears subdue.  
"_Ranulf_.." I croaked.

Ranulf rubbed my back soothingly, holding me close. "_Don't force yourself to say anything you don't want to... Just cry_."  
Obeying, tears streamed down my face, and I gripped his shirt tighter, digging my face into his chest as I cried.  
"_Ranulf_.."  
"_What did I say? Just shut your mouth and cry_."  
"_Ranulf, thank you_."  
"..._Don't mention it_."

xXxRanulf's POVxXx

"_Ranulf, yes I am! Because of me.. Because of me_-"  
Not knowing what to do to calm her down, I grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her into my chest. Then, in a much softer way, I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close. Shiomi was silent for a couple of seconds, miraculously, and slowly wrapped her arms around me. I tried not to flinch when she gripped the back of my shirt in a death grip.  
"_Ranulf_.." I heard her muffled, broken croak.

I rubbed her back, hoping that it would help her calm down. "_Don't force yourself to say anything you don't want to... Just cry_."  
She obeyed, as I felt moisture trickle down my shirt, hearing her muffled cries. She gripped my shirt tighter, and dug her head into the crook of my neck- it gave me a tingling sensation as she did so, but I ignored it, holding her.  
Yes, I would like to know more about her, but I didn't want to hurt her. I know.. That whatever is going on through her mind has something to do with the person she misses. When she had said that "someone close to her chest" had told her not to reveal her abilities... It made my stomach flip. If I had known she was trying to protect someone dear to her, I wouldn't have dragged her to Tellius.

"_Ranulf_.." Shiomi croaked.  
I rolled my eyes._ 'By the Goddess! This girl needs to listen when I tell her to not talk'_  
"_What did I say? Just shut your mouth and cry_."  
"_Ranulf_," I sighed softly,"_thank you_.."

I paused, my stomach flipping slightly as I smiled. I held her a little tighter.  
"..._Don't mention it_."

I don't know how long I sat there with her, our arms wrapped around each other. I didn't really care, and instead watched as the sunset faded from the reflecting water. She cried fiercely, and my whole shirt felt soaked, but I didn't care about that either. I continiously rubbed her back, trying my best to make her feel better. After a while, she stopped hiccuping, and her shoulders stopped shaking.  
_'She stopped crying'  
_I didn't know what to do next. _'Do I pull away from her, or just stay still for a while?'_  
I decided to stay still for a while, waiting for her to make the first move. I still rubbed her back with my right hand, while my left subconciously started twirling her long, purple hair. I felt her death grip on my shirt loosen, and her muscles relaxed, now not squeezing me in a deadly hug. Then, oddly, her whole body seemed to become relaxed, as all her weight was against my chest now.  
I softly pushed her away, her moist cheek stuck against my chest. I stopped rubbing her back, and slowly brushed her long bangs from her eyes. I chuckled softly, smirking.  
_'She fell asleep..'_

I felt light taps against my shoulders and head, and looked up, only for rain drops to hit my eyelids. Not wanting to wake her, I instead scooped her up into my lap, then grabbed her boots and slipped them onto her feet. After doing so, I held her bridal style, slowly standing up. The rain started to beat down my head a little harder, so I took her white cape, wrapping it over her so that she wouldn't get so wet.  
As I started heading back to the mercenary fort, the rain began to pour. I held her closer, in a weak attempt to keep her dry. I looked down at her, to see her aqua eyes open, staring at me. She gave a weak smile.  
"_Ranulf_.."  
I smiled down at her silently.  
She closed her eyes, holding her head closer to my chest. "..._ I'm sorry I exploded at you, I should have kept my cool_."  
I shook my head, drops of water flying everywhere. "_Don't apologize. Just... know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone_."  
"_Thank you_.."  
I looked at her, making eye contact. "_No problem. It's what friends do_."  
Shiomi smiled. "_I'm glad... to have a friend like you_."  
I laughed. ".._Me too_."  
I looked down at her again, to see her eyes droop. She fell asleep again.  
_'Me too, Shiomi...'_

**Aww, Ranulf is such a sweetheart! XDD *bricked***

**ANYWAYS..**

**I also want to know what couples you guys are fans of. Do ya like the idea of RanulfxShiomi/ Ranomi? And who do you want Ike with? IkexElincia/ Ikincia, or IkexMia/Mike ?**

**As for where Mia is? Oh, don't worry, she'll come :D**

**Anyway, lend me your thoughts; it'll help the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Spirit here with an update on this story :D**

**Reviews:**

**Iline- ****it's cool; giving reviews to people ya don't know can be fun! XD**

**Oh; I love RanulfXOC stories too; he's definitely my fav character on PoR and RD (haha; favoritism, XD )**

**Hmm, I was thinking that maybe he should be alone too; but I honestly don't know what to do with Ike yet. XD But thanks for your input.**

**thanks for the kind first review! (didn't think I'd get one so soon XD )**

**Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me, but my OCs do.**

_Tides of Change_

_Chapter Four: Suspicion_

Two figures leaned against the gate, talking to one another in hushed voices. The sun was minutes away from rising from the horizon, the air crisp. Ike sighed, looking over to Ranulf.  
"So, she just cried for a while?"  
Ranulf nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know what was wrong, but Ike, she seems distressed... She may be holding back on things that she knows."  
"Obviously. For some reason, she's been very vague about her own identity."  
"I think that's because she's trying to protect someone..."  
"Really?"  
Ranulf nodded. "Remember when Shiomi said that somebody close to her told her not to reveal her abilities?"  
Ike nodded. "Yes. Did Shiomi tell you why?"  
Ranulf shook his head. "No.."

Soren appeared from behind the gate, crossing his arms. "You should have taken advantage of that moment and pressed for information." The raven-haired male stated, annoyed.  
Ranulf grimaced. "What? Soren, that's even below _YOU_ to take advantage of someones emotions like that!"  
"Hmph," Soren glared at Ranulf," ..Ranulf, I'm not only saying this because we _NEED_the information, I'm saying this because as of now, Shiomi trusts you the most. You are the only one she knows that can speak the ancient tongue, so she'll lean towards you often for support."  
Ranulf scoffed. "You talk as if it's easy to get information out of her! She may act free-spirited... but I can tell its all a facade. You underestimate her intellect Soren, and I won't stoop to such levels to gain information."  
"Not even for the safety of our continent?" Soren spat.

"What the hell do you care for this continent anyway?!" Ranulf barked. "You talk as if Shiomi's some kind of criminal!"  
Soren scoffed. "You just told me to not underestimate her intellect Ranulf, but what are you doing? How can you be certain that she's being true to her words?"  
Ranulf gritted his teeth, growling with anger. "You didn't see her last night Soren! You didn't see her cry! And hell, if that whole scene yesterday was an act, then she's a damn good actress! You can't fake the emotions she was showing me last night!"  
Soren rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. "Look at you, becoming a pawn in some girl's scheme. How do you know that SHE is the good guy here? Do you remember how those alligator laguz behaved when they saw her presence- they called her a wench! They FEARED her. And why? Oh, well, we don't know because she is being evasive!"  
"She has her reasons!"  
"Oh, I'm sure. Ranulf, you think you have her figured out, but you yourself are underestimating this girl's potential. We know NOTHING about her; we only know about the continent of Kimarious. So tell me Ranulf, why would she make such efforts to hide information about herself? Her RACE, even? Is that part of her "free-spirited", skimpy personality as well?"  
Ranulf pushed off from his comfy position against the gate, and walked over to Soren. Shoving him by the shoulders, he yelled,"What the hell is your problem with everyone Soren?! Why do you hold so much hate towards everyone besides Ike?!"  
"Well why do you hold Shiomi in such high regards? How about you tell me that!"  
Ike pushed off the gate as well, and pushed Soren and Ranulf away from each other before things started getting physical.

"Soren, Ranulf, calm down! It's only morning, and if your yelling gets any louder the others will wake up... Control yourselves."  
The two glared at each other, Ranulf being the first to step back. "..Fine," The cat looked over the horizon, seeing the sun's rays begin to stretch out," ... It's dawn, and I have quite a ways to go until I reach Gallia. I'll see you guys soon." Ranulf began to walk away from the base, but stopped short. He turned back towards the duo, glaring directly at Soren.  
"And, for the sake of the continent, I'll comply... I'll get the information I need from Shiomi, but I won't force more information than we need."  
Ranulf transformed into his cat-laguz form, and began running off.

Soren scoffed, turning towards the mercenary base. "..I'll wake the others, and make sure we're prepared to leave."  
And the sage walked off, into the base. Ike breathed in deeply, watching the sunrise. Returning to his spot against the gate, he sighed, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he heard the grass crunching- footsteps, and his eyes shot open. He flinched, guilt and shock spreading his features.  
"Shiomi!"

Shiomi smiled weakly, disappointment apparent in her eyes. Ike frowned, Standing up straight.  
"..You heard the conversation, didn't you?"  
Shiomi nodded slowly, still smiling. "Yes, but no big deal... I.. understand."  
Ike walked towards Shiomi, but she backed up, holding her hands up. "No worries. I understand. Shiomi pretend she hear nothing."  
Ike scowled. "Shiomi, wait, let me explain -"  
"No, I know it hard to trust me... I sorry."  
Before Ike could say anything else, Shiomi turned away from him, and ran into the fort.  
"Shiomi, wait!" Ike wanted to run after her, but she was too fast.  
Ike sighed deeply, cursing under his breathe. "..Damn.."

Everyone was now walking towards this castle that Ike said was the capital of the country we're in-Crimea. I think it was called Melior? Yeah, Melior. I sighed, looking at the ground as we walked. _'That name reminds me so much of Meloria'  
_Just the thought of that name made my heart ache._ 'It has been such a long time since I was home!'_ I shook my head, shaking off all thoughts that upset me. Well, pretty much anything could upset me, with what I heard this morning...

How could Ranulf do this to me? After I had let myself become vulnerable, and cry in his arms... After I let him see me act like such a baby...

_"I'm glad to have a friend like you"_

I clenched my fists._ 'Some friendship THIS is'_  
I bit my lip, trying to get Ranulf out from my thoughts. That bastard... How could he? When I found out he could talk the ancient tongue, it made me feel a little better; on Kimarious it was rare to find a speaker of the ancient tongue, so I barely spoke with anyone but Amelio, Adelinda and Valefredo. I cried in front of Ranulf because I thought he understood me, but it turns out... he could be no different from Soren.  
_'Soren...'_

I spared a glance towards the raven-headed jerk, who was only a little bit ahead of me. _'What did I do to make him dislike me so?'_ It just... Didn't make sense.  
I flinched when he caught me looking at him, and instantly looked at the ground again. _'...I can't trust anybody...'_ I thought, frowning.

I looked at Titania- the kind, generous redhead who kind of acted like a mother to this mercenary group. She caught me looking at her, and smiled. To be curteous, I smiled back. Her smile only widened, then she returned to her conversation with Ike. This was very convincing- but knowing my luck- she was probably just trying to get close to me as well.  
I clenched my fists, frustrated with my situation._'Oh Valfredo... This rule is so hard for me to follow... But just wait until I save you, I'll make amends with all the mistakes I've made..'_

"Shiomi, don't let that cute face go to waste!"  
_'Oh, lovely, just what I need'  
_I turned towards Gatrie, a blank expression on my face. He frowned slightly.  
"Hey, what's with the long face? If I had a face as sexy as yours I wouldn't be frowning it away! They say that if you keep your face in a certain expression for too long, it'll stay that way."  
"That's why Gatrie looks like he does; somebody punched him in the face constantly!" A loud voice, Boyd's, sounded from behind me.  
I giggled, despite my mood. (You can't pass up a good burn like that, after all)  
Gatrie turned towards me, appalled. "Wha? Shiomi, you laugh at an insult towards my sexiness? Aww, you're breaking my heart!"  
Mist walked up between myself and Gatrie, giving me some space.  
"Gatrie stop trying to flirt with Shiomi, she isn't interested! Besides, I'd be upset too if I was suddenly in a foreign country."  
I smiled, _'Maybe.. they AREN'T so bad'_  
"Hey! I have an idea! Sometimes, it's good to talk about the things that you miss with someone; how about you tell us a bit more about where you're from?" The young man, Rolf, asked.

I frowned slightly, about to object, when I saw Soren roll his eyes. I inwardly glared towards his direction.  
_'...I'll show you'  
_"...Me.. from islands called Meloria. It chain of small islands, off coast of Kimarious."  
Mist smiled. "That sounds nice!"  
I nodded, smiling. "Yes. It nice there. Very warm, and breezy. But.. then taken over by Crocodile laguz."  
Mist put a hand on my shoulder, seeing me frown. "It's okay Shiomi... We know what it's like."  
I smiled weakly, nodding. "Thank you."  
She smiled. "No problem."

"So, to change the subject, what did you do to spend your days there?" Boyd asked.  
I sweatdropped. "I orphan, so when young I was theif. Six years ago, Valfredo save my life. Now me his apprentice."  
Ike and Soren looked back at me from the front of the group, surprised I was telling them so much about myself. I glanced at Ike, making eye contact. He gave me a knowing look, and I smiled.  
"I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood." Rhys said, frowning slightly.  
I shook my head. "It okay. I learn to pick locks, and if I not be thief, I would never meet Valfredo."  
Gatrie frowned slightly. "He must be some hot guy for you to talk to him in such regards..."  
"No!" I exclaimed, my face contorting in disgust," he 80 years in age!"  
Gatrie's frown suddenly turned to a grin, for reasons I could guess. "Oh! Well, why would you hang out with such an old geezer anyway?"

I sighed, realizing then that Gatrie's attention span must be quite small. "I say before; he save my life. It was storming on tropical islands of Meloria, and me was outside. I had no home. I about to die in harsh winds, when Valfredo and kids come out to help me. He save my life... Then, he see I can use magic and make me his apprentice!"  
Titania looked at me in awe. "That's.. quite a story. I see why you would respect him so much."  
I grinned, nodding. "Many people in Meloria not like me... because of heritage. But, Valfredo and kids love me, accept me into family. Me, very grateful for what he do. I miss Valfredo and friends very much."  
Shinon's brow arched up. "You have friends?"  
I pouted, stomping the ground slightly. "Yes me have friends! Amelio and Adelinda. Amelio white dolphin."  
Boyd chuckled. "You're friends with a dolphin?"  
I nodded. "Ya! Dolphin laguz!"

Boyd's eyes widened. "Cool! What are they like?"  
I smiled. "Amelio royal dolphins. That why they white. Dolphins fast laguz; but they not very good fighters. That why dolphins and swordfish laguz form alliance."  
Titania nodded slowly to herself. "That makes sense..."  
"Wait, so your Master Valfredo and your friend Adelinda are dolphins?"  
I shook my head. "No, they beorc. But Valfredo important sage to Meloria islands."  
"So, you said that many hated you for your heritage... why?"  
I looked away from the group, suddenly uncomfortable. "...Me no tell.. Me can't."  
Mist frowned slightly. "Why? Shiomi, if you're scared, you can trust us."  
I shook my head. "Valfredo said me not allowed to reveal heritage. My heritage rare, thought of as curse."  
"So you're a branded?"  
I looked away. "..No. "

Titania pushed the others away from me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't pressure Shiomi into revealing her identity. She will tell us if she needs to."  
I sighed, relieved that at least Titania understood. The others backed off, giving me some space. "..Thank you Titania."  
"No problem Shiomi." The woman said, smiling.  
I smiled back.  
_'Maybe.. I just have to be more open with them... that way, we can learn to trust each other.'_

I looked at Soren, seeing him turn away._ 'He was staring at me'  
_"You guys can pry all you want, Shiomi is a very evasive person." Soren stated, from the front.  
I glared at him, while Titania and Ike ushered for him to stop.  
"Quite suspicious... if you ask me."  
I sighed through gritted teeth, clenching my knife, which was hidden under my cape._ '...I've had enough!'_

xXxThird PersonxXx

Ike gave Soren a look of disappointment, telling his tactician to quiet down. Soren closed his eyes, annoyed. "I refuse to get wrapped up in this idiocy; I don't believe a word that comes from her mouth."  
As soon as he said that, a slight whistle was heard in the air, and a knife flew between Soren and Ike, snipping off a strand of Soren's hair.  
The two jumped away from each other slightly, confused as to where that came from. Ike looked back, and all eyes were on Shiomi.

She was fuming, glaring at Soren with the blue tome she showed earlier in her hands. Ike scowled, knowing that Soren had gone too far with Shiomi's emotions. Soren returned the glare he received, angry at the sudden assault.  
"What in Goddess's name do you think you're doing?!" Soren snapped, holding his wind tome protectively.  
Shiomi's arm shot up straight, index finger pointing at Soren. "Me battle you, _NOW_!" She exclaimed angrily.

Shinon scowled, sighing. "Great, look what you've done now? You've upset our guest, and now she means business.." Shinon said, annoyed.  
Soren gave Shiomi a long, hard stare, thinking back to when she said she was a magic user. He scoffed. "You want to challenge me in the arts of magic?" He asked, mockingly.  
Shiomi put her hand down, fingers lingering on the pages of her tome. "Yes! Shiomi is tired of Soren's shit attitude!"  
Boyd chuckled. "Woah, she knows how to swear! That's always important for a foriegn language."  
Mist punched Boyd's shoulder. "That isn't funny Boyd!"

Soren stepped forward. "And what would I get out of this, if I win?" Soren asked, curious.  
Shiomi smirked. "IF Soren win... Shiomi will reveal everything."  
Soren, suddenly much more interested to fight Shiomi, smirked slightly. "...Really?"  
Shiomi stood up straight, opening her tome. "Yes. _ONLY_ if win. If lose, you wait until later."  
Soren opened his tome. "...I accept your challenge. Be prepared, I won't be going easy on you."  
"Shiomi will be fine. Worry about self." Shiomi spat, hate filled in her eyes.

"No, stop! Surely there is another way to -"  
"No.. Let them fight it out, Titania... I don't think any of us will survive if they don't let their anger out now." Ike said, stopping her.  
Shinon smirked. "This should be interesting... I've decided that I like this girl; she has guts."  
Gatrie smiled goofily, nodding. "I like this girl too, she has boobs."  
Shinon gave a stony look towards Gatrie "..."  
"...? What?"

Rhys walked to the front of the group, with Mist at his right. "Mist and I will be ready if any serious injuries occur... Please, take a moment to reconsider."  
Ike sighed. "It's useless, they've already made up their minds."  
Soren and Shiomi faced each other, about 3 yards of space between them. He gave Shiomi a dark look. "I hope you're ready..."  
Shiomi got into battle stance, smirking. "I always ready for good battle."  
Soren's lips twitched into a smirk. "...Hmph."

xXxSoren's POVxXx

I had to admit, I didn't expect for Shiomi to act so rashly. It was a shocking surprise, but a good one, no doubt. Not only would I now be able to put Shiomi in her place, but I would be able to find more information about her. I stared at her, her aqua eyes burning with hate towards me. I didn't really mind that she hates me, but her expression was a little bit chilling. Either way, from looking at her battle stance, she seemed to be waiting for me to make the first move. _'Wise choice..'_ I thought, readying myself. I looked at the tome, and recited the basic wind magic; I would start out easy, and see what her battle strategy was. And not only that, I would also get to see what element her tome is.

To my surprise, Shiomi dodged the attack with ease, rolling to the side with such grace that I could confirm that she indeed was a theif. She got to her feet quickly, and shouted out a spell I had not ever heard in my life. Suddenly, I saw a rush of water coming towards me. I stepped back, spinning as I barely dodged the deadly water. "What the...."

I paused, looking at Shiomi. It made me glare, that smug smile on her face. I groaned. "What the hell was that?!" I demanded.  
Shiomi giggled, that smug look still on her face. "Valfredo, teacher, created new tome. Me his only apprentice, so this one of a kind tome only I have."  
I gaped, understanding her despite her horrible lack of grammar. "I-Impossible..."

When she attacked again, I dodged, much more alert than I was last time. My situation just got a lot worse. Not only did she possess a one of a kind tome, but she also had uncanny speed. I had no idea where her element lies; there was never a water element in the element triangle (which should now, considering the situation, be a square). She waited for me to attack, so I did, seeing how it would fair. As the wind neared her, she cast another water spell, and a rush of water crashed into the wind. As both spells became a warped twister of water, both equal, I looked at Shiomi. Her face seemed strained, as if she were concentrating very hard on her attack.  
_'Hmm, so it takes much concentrating to execute the attack...so therefore a lot of energy.'_

I yelped, barely dodging another of her attacks. Looking at the remnants of the last attack, my eyes widened: the water seemed to curl into itself dangerously. _'So.. it's like a whirlpool of sorts'  
_I sighed, calming myself. Obviously, Wind and Water were somewhere on the same scale. If I were to put it in a square with the other two elements, wind would be right across from water. So, it was natural sense that water had an affinity over fire... but thunder? I put my wind tome away, and pulled out my elthunder tome. I could have used my thunder tome, but elthunder was the first I grabbed. Just as I pulled it out, Shiomi cast another water spell; a slight stronger one by the looks of it. To counter, I immediately cast my elthunder. Just as I thought, the water spell was immediately expelled. I glanced at Shiomi, to see a horrified expression on her face.  
_'Hmph, this'll show you...'_

I cast elthunder again, before she had time to react. As the dangerous light flashed, I heard her scream, which admittedly, was not a pleasant sound to hear, despite how I felt towards her. When the light faded, she stood there, a blank look in her eyes. Without warning, her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed to the ground.

xXxShiomi's POVxXx

"Shiomi, are you okay?! Can you hear me?!"  
My eyes slowly opened, the first thing seen was a faint blue light in my face. The first thing felt was searing pain in my left shoulder, and a horribly electrifying sensation going through my body. My vision cleared, and I recognized Mist and Rhys, both healing me.  
Mist sighed with relief,"Thank the goddess you're alright! "  
I only smiled slightly, and took the chance to look around me. Ike and Titania were close behind Mist, and surprisingly, Soren was behind Rhys, staring at me with what seemed to be slight concern. _'He probably just wants his answer...'_ I thought grimly.  
"M-Me okay now." I told Mist and Rhys. They stopped healing me. "Are you sure Shiomi?" Mist asked.  
I smiled at the two healers. "Yes."

The circle around me backed away, giving me space as I slowly rose to my feet. I instantly looked towards Soren.  
"Shiomi keeps promise, tell Soren what he wants. Questions?"  
Soren gave me a look that I wasn't able to read, but he still complied. "..Are you a branded?" he asked me.  
I shook my head slightly. "I no branded. .. I not beorc either."  
"You're a sub-human?"  
I turned around, to see Shinon scowling at me.  
I looked away, ashamed. "...Yes, I am..."

Ike glared at Shinon, for reasons I didn't really know, and then looked at me. "Shiomi... You don't look like a laguz."  
I looked at Ike, my hands shaking nervously. "That's because me... Me is..."  
I glanced at the mercenary group as a whole. Everyone was anticipating my answer.  
I looked at the ground.  
"I ...am..."

~~~At an unknown prison cell, far away~~~

A slim, frail looking figure in a dark hood sat at the corner of his cell, his bony, shaking arms holding a small pink crystal in his fist. The crystal had no refined shape, looking like it had been broken off of a bigger one. In the musty, old cell, it shined with majestic brilliance. The frail figure looked up, outside of the small jail window. His hood fell off, revealing himself to be an old man. His hair was balding with age, and his eyes bagged from stress and lack of sleep. Their emerald brilliance held much knowledge, and he sighed sadly as he looked up at the sky.

"Amelio.. Adelinda.. Please hurry, Shiomi needs you."

**Hmm, the plot thickens, XD**

**As for what Shiomi really is, I think you guys can guess .;;**

**Anyway, please review! I love hearing some critique :D**


End file.
